Waiting
by SciFiMom2000
Summary: What would possess her to wait on a park bench for who knows what?
1. Chapter 1

She sat there waiting, for what, she didn't know, but she was going to wait. She remembered her daddy saying that the best things were always worth waiting for, so she was going to wait. Why? She didn't know, but something possessed her to wait, and lord knows she wasn't a patient person. She believed in being punctual and knowing what was going to happen before it did. That's why she would read the first chapter and then the last chapter of a mystery novel and only then read the rest.

But here she was sitting on a park bench on a beautiful autumn day waiting. It was like something pulled her to that spot and just told her to stay and wait. Enjoy the day. There was nothing to hurry around for. She kept tapping her foot and picking out the sounds she heard around her. Children laughing, leaves rustling, dogs yelping, lovers moaning… things that she wished about a lot.

But her career was extremely important to her. She had worked all her life to achieve the pinnacle she was at. She also knew that when you were at the pinnacle, the only way was down, and she was working hard to balance on that small point. She had given up most of her social life outside of industry parties and dinners. She was always working to make herself better, to get that edge to make millions love her. She had vocal coaches, acting coaches, dance coaches, you name it she had it, but she still didn't feel complete.

Looking around, she marveled at everything around her. It had been so long since she had just sat still without something to do. Even when she had the off chance to watch TV, she spent more time critiquing the actors in her mind than just enjoying the performance.

Right now though, she just leaned her head back, allowing the sun to warm her face, and as she opened her eyes she looked up through the branches of the yellow and orange leaves of the maple tree. The leaves reminded her of the gold stars she used to put after her name in high school. That just reminded her of fun times. She loved her life now, but it wasn't nearly as fun as high school.

Closing her eyes, she heard the sound of children laughing and singing, opening her eyes she spotted a very tall man, acting like the pied piper leading a large crowd of children through the park. Smiling she heard the song the children were singing, a fun Disneyesque tune.

Then she heard him sing. His voice was strong and clear. He had a smile that was endearing. She saw his eyes light up as he talked to the children following him, reprimanding some, teasing others. She had never seen a man like him before, and it made her heart beat faster.

He didn't know why he was taking the kids to the park. It was his day off from the station, and he was just supposed to go into the pre-school and be the friendly firefighter and talk about fire safety. Instead, he got sucked in by all the cherubic faces and questions. When they found out he liked to drum, he started singing and drumming their favorite songs. Feeling antsy and the kids not wanting him to go home, he announced a sudden field trip. The beautiful day just called for a trip to the park. Taking the rhythm sticks and lining up the kids, he led them to the park across the street singing and dancing through the grass and fallen leaves.

He didn't realize how much he wanted this, being free with himself and being around children. The life had been school, the fire station, working out and hanging out with friends. He worked hard and enjoyed life, but it just wasn't complete. He had always wanted a wife and two or three kids, but it just never seemed to happen.

His friends set him up on dates, and being a fire fighter, he met plenty of willing women, but none of them seemed right. They all seemed to want his status of being a firefighter or a one night stand, and neither was anything he was looking for. It was funny, because when he had gotten up in the morning all he wanted to do was do his little presentation, then go back home and sleep, but instead, he was drawn to continue playing with the kids, and when they wanted to go to the park, he felt compelled to go to the park with them.

He had to admit it was a lot of fun. Running around, singing at the top of his lungs with the kids, playing follow the leader, doing different rhythms on their sticks made him feel young again, like when he was back in school, having fun in glee club. He missed having fun. He missed singing and letting it all out. Now he had to be serious and professional. Who would ever have thought he wouldn't be having fun, playing video games, sports and enjoying. Of course who would want a singing firefighter saving them either.

As he felt pulled toward the center of the park, he led the kids in a song, dancing and skipping, and then he saw her. She was petite, and just sitting quietly on a bench. As he stopped and stared, he saw her open her mouth and the most beautiful, pure sound came from her mouth. His mouth hung open as he felt his heart start to beat in double time.

He didn't hear the teacher have the children start to head back to the school. She didn't hear anything other than her heartbeat.

She looked at him, really looked at him. He was tall, very tall. He was also built, strength just emanating from him. His hair was a messy brown. His eyes were a clear whisky brown, and his half grin was adorable. She looked at him and pictured them living in a two story colonial house out on the island, with a huge backyard and three children running around. She saw him laying out on the grass as the children jumped on him for tickle attacks. She saw herself being pulled into it, laughing as much as the children, relishing the feeling of his hands on her. She could feel his warm, soft lips on hers. Shaking her head, she pulled herself out of the trance and started walking towards him.

He looked at her, really looked at her. She was little, like petite in everyway, but for the voice he heard a moment before. She had long brown hair that was shiny and seemed soft and possibly fragrant. She had deep brown eyes that were now visible after taking off her sunglasses. She was curvy and beautiful. Even though she was little, it seemed like her legs were most of her being, and he didn't see anything wrong with that. Her lips were pink and pouty. When she smiled, it was dazzling. As he stared at her, he saw them at a park, having a picnic. Three children were running around, blowing bubbles and skipping. The two little girls were miniatures of her with the little boy looking like him. The children jumped on them, asking for a song. He heard her clear voice sing a sweet lullaby and felt himself laying his head on her lap and his eyes close. He felt her soft, pouty lips meet his. Shaking his head, he brought himself out his daydream and started taking long strides toward her.

Meeting her partway down the sidewalk, he didn't care if he knew her name or not, all he knew was that he needed her. She didn't care that she had no clue who he was or what he did, but she knew that she needed him. As soon as he was able to touch her, he grabbed her, pulling her to him and kissed her with all the passion he had felt all day long, and now knew the reason why. It had all been for her. Feeling her warm lips meet him made him lose all self control, and he assaulted her with his lips, tongue and teeth, not caring what she thought.

She felt him grab her and she felt safe, even as she felt him taking her over with his mouth. She had always been dominate, always the one to go after what she wanted, and she loved the feeling of having to rely on him, allowing him to dominate her. His lips were aggressive, but soft and soothing. After nipping her, she felt his tongue soothing the area and his lips kissing it, asking for forgiveness. After awhile, she needed to show him she felt as much passion for him as he did for her and started kissing him back, as thoroughly as he had to her.

After finally pulling away, she looked up into his eyes and smiled, "Hi. I'm Rachel."

When he felt her pull away he looked down at her deep brown eyes and grinned, "Hi. I'm Finn."


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, after talking with Mida212, I decided to continue my oneshot of "Waiting" into a full story. I'm going to continue it in the same style. I hope you like it, and let me know what you think of, "How Things Can Change"**


End file.
